YOUNG JUSTICE: INVASION The Missing 16 Hours
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: M'gann has discovered what happened during the 16 hours the League members were missing under Savage's control. Extremely upset, she doesn't hide it or sugar-coat any details.


**A/N I just wanted to write this since I've watched the episode last Saturday morning. The thought came to me and I wanted to write in a rush before someone else thought of it before me. So if the plot is awesome but the grammar fails… Well yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This story is nonprofit.**

M'gann dropped the Alien Commander. She got exactly what she wanted. But now with the new information, she regretted it. The images she had just accessed were the most heinous acts of evil she has ever witnessed since leaving Mars all those years ago.

Superboy and BeastBoy dropped to the ground, escaping from the Krolotean ship that made an emergency retreat. They walked up to M'gann.

"You okay, Sis?"

M'gann turned around to see her "brother" BeastBoy. She put a fake smile on, still not fully recovered from the horrific news. "Yeah, I'm fine." M'gann remembered something and bent down to pick it up off the ground. "Here. A souvenir for this mission." M'gann said, tossing BeastBoy the sash from the leader of the Kroloteans.

All the worry washed away from Gar's face when he received the sash. "Thanks, Sis. This is sa-weet!" Then BeastBoy ran away to show everyone else.

Superboy came next. He stepped to the side to let BeastBoy pass him then he walked up to me. "Hey, are you okay-" His eyes lost focus on me for a second, looking back at the Kroloteans dragging away their "unconscious" leader. "What did you just do?" Superboy said angrily. "What happened to him?" Superboy's anger still not under control after all these years.

M'gann ignored his question. "Nothing. Let's head back." M'gann said lowly. Connor-Superboy was the last person she wanted to talk to. The resemblance to his counter-part was just too much right now. "I know what happened during the missing 16 hours."

OooOooO

_Mount Justice_

"_Recognize Miss Martian B-05, recognize Superboy B-04, recognize BeastBoy B-19, recognize Adam Strange." _The Zeta Computer announced to the rest of The Cave.

Nightwing was on the monitors, discussing a technical matter with their Mission Controller, Mal Duncan.

"Hey BeastBoy, hit the showers. Miss Martian and Superboy, Batman wants to meet with you at the Watch Tower for debriefing." Nightwing ordered over his shoulder. Then went back to sorting files with Mal.

Mal stopped Nightwing in their conversation and turned fully around in his chair to welcome his teammates. "Translation for Birdboy, good job guys." He smiled and turned back to a irrated Nightwing.

"That's Nightwing, Dunkin' Donuts." Nightwing countered.

"That's a moot insult. Do see a trace a fat-ass on me?" Mal chuckled.

Nightwing waved it off and went back to filing.

"Sis, do I have to take a bath?" BeastBoy asked innocently, looking up at M'gann with a pleading face.

M'gann's been through this before. Only an alternative would make Gar take his bath. "Hmm, if you take your bath, I'll chip in for your future Moped." M'gann deadpanned.

"Really?" Beastboy practically tripped over his tail while jumping up and down.

"Yes, really." M'gann reassured with a ghost smile. She didn't know why a simple scooter fancied him so much. Gar could've just asked Superboy for a ride on the Superbike.

"Sa-weetness! Don't worry Sis, when you come back, I'll be squeaky clean!" BeastBoy beamed ear to ear, before sprinting for the locker rooms.

M'gann visibly slumped. She had to get her act together, especially when Gar was around. And before M'gann knew, a pissed-off Superboy stood in front of her.

"Are you going to tell me what you did to that Krolotean captain or not?" Super tried and failed with a controlled voice.

M'gann glared right back. "Don't worry your pretty little head…" M'gann turned on her heel and proceeded to stand under the Zeta Beam. "You'll hear all about it at the debriefing, Superman reject." M'gann knew it was a cruel comment, but at the moment she really didn't care for anyone else feelings. Especially someone remotely related to Superman.

Superboy clenched his fists and looked like he was ready to decorate the walls of the Cave with M'gann. His eyes slowly turning crimson. But before he could move, Nightwing came from behind and placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder, stopping him.

"On second thought, I'll tag along with you guys." Nightwing said, coyly oblivious to the

tense situation. He released his hand from Superboy's shoulder. A tiny needle was attached to Nightwing's palm.

Superboy's eyes drooped and then his face went back to his usual sternness. "Fine."

Nightwing nodded. "Mal, to the Watch Tower."

"You got it, BirdMan." Mal chuckled, while entering the coordinates.

For now, Nightwing ignored the joke and sent a sly glare at M'gann. "Watch it. With all the stuff Superboy's been through these past few months, I can't afford to keep putting him under. That special blend of Kryptonite is still a prototype, one that I might add is still in the experimental stages."

"What do you want, a cookie?" M'gann snorted, not at all grateful.

By then, Superboy came over and stood next to M'gann like nothing happened a few moments ago.

As the yellow light came over them, transporting them to the Tower, BeastBoy morphed from a housefly back into his usual form with a worried expression.

OooOooO

_The Watch Tower_

"_Recognize Miss Martian B-05, recognize Superboy B-04, recognize Nightwing B-01-"_

"YOU MONSTERS!" M'gann screamed, not even waiting for the Zeta Computer to finish.

Nightwing's eyes widened behind his mask. _What the hell? _Nightwing thought.

Said "monsters" were conveniently gathered in The WatchTower. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Hawk Woman, and Martian Man Hunter. M'gann's uncle

was the first to speak.

"M'gann, calm down. What happened on the planet R'ann?" J'onn inquired.

"I will not calm down! I know you were controlled… But… you, you MURDERERS!"

"Hold your tongue! You dare make such accusations without proof?" Wonder Woman bit back.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's all calm down before we do something we _all_ regret." John Stewart said, trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Regret?" M'gann laughed incredulously. "Allow me to go down the list of crimes you've committed on R'ann."

"You!" M'gann pointed to Wonder Woman's royally pissed off face. M'gann searched through her mind at the tragic images. "You killed pregnant women!"

Wonder Woman stopped her advance, disbelief playing throughout her whole face. "What…?"

"You killed the whole military forces of R'ann! To the last breathing soul!" M'gann screamed at the Emerald Knight.

John Stewart blinked, stunned at the accusation.

"And you! I couldn't believe it, Uncle. But you burned house to the ground after you forced families back into their homes! But not before you mentally, physically, and emotionally destroyed them!"

"But don't let me forget about the boy in blue. You made sure that you killed all the escape pods of possible survivors!" M'gann glowered at Superman.

Superman's entire frame winced. He held onto his head.

J'onn fell to his knees. He had obviously read her mind at the beginning. Everything M'gann had accused the JL members of doing was true… J'onn could tell if someone was lying or not. M'gann wasn't.

"M'gann, what happened-" J'onn started with a strained voice, trying to compose himself.

Batman saw that J'onn was in a weakened state and quickly retrieved a knock-out gas dart from his utility belt. He threw at M'gann's neck with deadly precision.

M'gann was just about lose it from all the mixed emotions going through her mind. The dart impeded into her neck and she slowly

Batman slowly walked up to Nightwing. Finally right in front of him, he stood taller with his usual scowl. "Report. _Now."_

Nightwing was still stunned. He started stuttering in front of his mentor. "I-I don't know. I j-just thought it was a successful mission!"

Batman glanced towards Superboy. "What do you have to report, Superboy?"

But Superboy stoically looked straight ahead as if he didn't hear Batman. He was slightly leaning side to side.

"I had to use _it_ again. He'll be back to normal in 30 minutes."

Batman frowned deeply and looked back down towards M'gann. He was about to go back to the computers to investigate further into what really happened on R'ann, but M'gann grabbed his ankle.

M'gann looked up at Batman's face from the ground where she collapsed, without a trace of fear in her droopy eyes. "You've committed the worse of them all." M'gann whispered coldly. "_You killed parents in front of their children. Shot them down in cold blood._" M'gann spoke telepathically, then fell asleep.

Batman didn't cringe, grimace, or show any sign of guilt. Only narrowed his eyes from behind his own mask and turned to walk back to the monitors.

"Bruce, what the hell just happened?" Hawkwoman asked, leaning onto the computer's keyboard. She wasn't the least bit fazed by the random outburst. She's seen and heard worse.

Batman didn't say a word, just continued to type away on the keyboard. His eyes were glued onto the scrolling screen.

Hawkwoman scoffed from being ignored and left the room for the Zeta Beam. "Come on, boys. I need a drink and you're paying for my shots." Hawkwoman commanded, dragging Superboy and Nightwing behind her. Nightwing protested against it, but ceased struggling when Hawkwoman sent him a withering glare.

Wonder Woman, John Stewart, and J'onn retreated to their quarters quietly. J'onn stopped and looked back at M'gann's motionless form. J'onn watched for a few moments before walking over and picking her up bridal-style. He didn't say a word, not even a telepathic one. He carried her to the opposite direction of the League quarters, towards the hospital suites.

Superman stood as still as the statue erected in his honor in Metropolis. Unblinking eyes and set jaw. Staring at no one and nothing in general.

Ignoring the Man of Steel, Batman stopped typing and bowed his head sighing.

CRASH!

Batman slammed his fist into the electrical console. He ignored the searing pain and took off his cowl. He rubbed his eyes with his other hand and sat back into the computer's recliner. Bruce Wayne took his hand away to find it moist. He stared at it for a few seconds then wiped it on his thigh. Then he dialed a number into the computer.

A few seconds later, Flash's ID came up on the screen. "What's up, Bats?" The still image of Flash asked.

"Watch Tower _now." _Batman said, ending the transmission. _This changes everything I planned for. I need Flash to switch Guard Duty with me so I can discuss this with Alfred. _Batman thought before pushing away from the console. But came back to the keyboard when he noticed that Superman still hadn't moved from his spot in the middle of Comms room. He went through the contacts and dialed a private line to Smallville. While the line was ringing, Batman got up and left the room before the call was answered with a sweet caring voice. Batman didn't have to look back, he heard Superman land in front of the computer and a small "Thanks" from Superman.

Batman made his way to the Zeta Beam and typed in the coordinates.

**End.**

**A/N) I finished this thing before it's time. I didn't give it any chance to evolve. So think of this ****ONE-SHOT! ****as a Pikachu. ^_^ IT"S BEEN 20 YEARS! REALLY? GAH! *falls out of chair***

**EquinoxTheSexyBeast: Then again, I sped-wrote this thing because I didn't want anyone else to think of it and write a better edition than my own grammarless version of it.**

**Story: "Is that all I am to you? A tool for your own gain?"**

**: "Of course not. You're much more than that. Make no mistake. I had this feeling while I was writing you…"**

**Story: ^_^ "Feeling? What was it?" o_O**

**SupremeRulerOfChaosAndOrder: "Nothing. It twas just gas." XD**

**Story: T_T**


End file.
